For Battered Or For Worse
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: Just some Quacky and Megs fluff. Plus blood. But in a sorta funny way.


A lil' fluffy ficlett I did up after events on Formspring. Quacky and Megs fluffyness.

0~0~0~0~0~0~

The front door to Megavolt's light house crashed open. Standing in the door way was the mad genius himself, exhausted from carrying St. Canard's resident quacked-up toy maker up the many stairs that led to his abode.

Megavolt stumbled back a few steps under the weight of Quackerjack, almost sending them both tumbling down the stairs he had just managed to conquer. He thankfully caught himself , stumbled forward this time, and swung the door closed behind him with his foot.

Quackerjack, meanwhile, was just enjoying the ride, his arms wrapped around the rodent's neck like a content child, grinning a now gaping grin. The jester's two front teeth were missing, after a fight with a certain purple-caped crusader. Quackerjack's bill was still bleeding quite badly.

Megavolt grunted.

"Remind me again why I'm carrying you? Last I knew, there wasn't a sparkin' thing wrong with your legs!" he spat. "... Yet." Quackerjack pulled back and looked his pack mule in the eyes and pouted. Megavolt rolled his eyes and sneered.

"..Oh. Right. The pout." mumbled the rodent, finally reaching the couch and dropping the toy maker onto it, sighing in relief as the strain was lifted from his now aching back and legs. Quackerjack giggled as he bounced a few times on the couch's worn cushions.

"You wipped the woof wrie off that p'reese ca'... that was fun. I didn' know you cahed so mus! Hehehaha!" Quackerjack slurred through his broken chompers. Spit and blood oozed and sprayed every time he hit an 's' or an 'f'. Megavolt felt his stomach lurch.

"I don't. You're hauled off to prison every week, Multiple times. Sometimes in the same day. But you're not usually... bleeding like that." Just saying it made the rodent shudder. He turned away and started towards his bathroom to fetch cotton swabs.

"And stop talking! You're getting blood and drool all over my couch." he called back.

After digging in the bottom cupboard under his sink, Megavolt finally found a jumbo bag of cotton swabs. He always kept them around in case of minor injuries. He looked at the big bag, remembered all the blood Quacky had been producing and silently hoped it'd be enough.

The rodent returned only to find Quackerjack busily sticking his tongue through the gap in his teeth, feeling the empty gum where his chompers used to be. Upon seeing Megavolt return, the jester grinned and turned his tongue's gum-inspection into a rather lewd slurping motion toward his friend. Megavolt tried not to laugh, and mostly succeeded, but and grin and a snort managed to escape.

Plopping down on the couch beside Quackerjack, Megs tore open the bag of cotton balls.

" Whie d'blood hafff da tayse sho bed?" Quackerjack whined. "It shu' tayse like dell-MPH!" The rodent stuffed a handful of cotton swabs in the duck's running bill.

"I said stop talking." Megs said simply, still grinning slightly. Quackerjack glared, but did as he was told (for awhile), rearranging the swabs instead. Megavolt watched as the swabs quickly turned a deep red from the blood and his grin was suddenly gone.

"Gee, Quacky... that's pretty bad..." Megs stated lamely. Worry was evident on the mad genius' face. Quackerjack rolled his eyes and waved it away.

"Iffis nunnin. Remur en egaluck woke ie eggs rer-" The jester stopped when Megavolt got up off the couch and started walking towards the kitchen. "Air uh goer?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Megs didn't answer. Instead, he made his way to the freezer, pulled out the only thing in there, which happened to be a half tray of ice cubes, and started to leave for the living room, when he turned around abruptly.

"Oh, he'll be okay. He's seen worse than this. Just cool it. Aheh!" He answered the question his freezer never actually asked, and returned to the den.

This time Quackerjack had built an igloo, a snowman, a milkman and even a teddybear out of cotton swabs, and was in the process of building what looked like a white, fluffy air plane. Megavolt grabbed the waste paper basket from the corner of the room, brought it over to Quackerjack, and said "Spit 'em out." The jester did just that, and the glob of bloody cotton made a sickening 'splat' sound as it hit the bottom of the plastic bin. The rodent felt his stomach lurch again. He then grabbed the cotton 'teddybear' from off the table, and before Quackerjack could complain, he stuffed it into the jester's still bleeding mouth. The swabs didn't turn red as quickly this time, much to the rodent's relief.

There was a wet 'splat' sound and Megavolt looked down to see the ice cubes he had forgotten he was holding were already starting to melt and drip on his boot. He jumped. "Oh! Right. Uhh... let's see here..." he said to himself, panning the room. He spotted a sock on the floor not too far away, and picked it up off the floor, dumping the remainder of the 'cubes inside.

He turned to Quacky, who eyed the now-bulging and dripping sock warily. "Wah at fruh?" he questioned, squirming on the couch. Megs held the sock out to his buddy.

"It's for your eye. Sorry, I don't have anything else." he mumbled. Quacky giggled, took the sock and placed it over his badly blackened eye. The rodent joined his friend on the couch once again. The mallard turned to his partner in crime, a look of pure worry and sadness in his battered face.

"Oo sill ink ah bwooifuh?" Quackerjack whimpered. Looking at his friend with a mouthful of cotton balls, a dented bill, and holding a dirty sock over one eye, Megavolt smirked, raised his brow and replied,

"Of course you're beautiful, Quacky. " as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Quackerjack sprung up and tacked his friend in a hug. He said something that was too muffled for most to hear. Megavolt wrapped his arms around Quacky, kissed the top of the jester's head, and sighed tiredly. "I love you too, Quacky."


End file.
